


Flavor of Remembrance

by Prosecutor_1412



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, WhiteRose if you're squinting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prosecutor_1412/pseuds/Prosecutor_1412
Summary: Weiss waxes poetic about her favorite huntress over a cup of coffee.





	Flavor of Remembrance

The coffee on her tongue isn't how Weiss prefers it, but it's nostalgic and infinitely comforting. 

It tastes like the memory of Ruby's laugh drifting across the summer touched air during training. 

The scent of it is as sharp and vivid as the crimson brilliance of Crescent Rose cleaving effortlessly through a Grimm’s hide. 

The warmth of the ceramic mug between her laced fingers calls to mind how easily Ruby's freely given smiles wrap themselves around her once frozen heart.

The coffee, when Weiss' brain isn't being tragically romantic, tastes like just like ordinary coffee. With cream and 5 sugars.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on flexing my writing muscles again bit by bit. May follow this up with others. We shall see~


End file.
